Tantai
Tantai (Chinese: 澹台; Pinyin: Tán tái) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God. Notably he held the positions of member of the Medicine Clan, student of Champion University and core member of Tiantai. History Joining Champion University Tantai, along with Huang Fu Long were on their way back from the Champion University Entrance Exam when Huang Fu Long spotted Lin Feng and made the introduction. They stayed in the Medicine Clan briefly before heading back to undertake the Champion University Entrance Exam once more. There they had assumed that Lin Feng, who was yet to break through to the Huang Qi Layer, would be reliant on them, however their fates were reversed and with Lin Feng's help, Tantai and Huang Fu Long were able to join Champion University. Joining Tiantai When Lin Feng was in the university for a while, he managed to meet his two old fellow disciples, Hou Qing Lin and Tian Chi, with the three of them there and their strength, they decided to formally resurrect Tiantai is a faction within the university, the first members to join were Huang Fu Long, Yun Qing Yan and of course himself, Tantai. They all agreed that if anyone were to join and then betray Tiantai, they'd kill them. During the Suppression When Tiantai was being suppressed by Ji Chang's Club, Hou Qing Lin ordered that no one was to leave, however Tantai was unhappy with that and being someone that was used to putting his body on the line and taking punishment, he would often venture out, to try and fight their suppressors, only to come back injured. After Qi Tian Holy Town After the events of Qi Tian Holy Town and after Lin Feng had healed up after a year of going missing, Tantai was one of the first to see Lin Feng and patted him on his shoulder not saying anything. Quotes * Don’t worry, Mister, just heal my injuries, and then give me some medicine I can take in different circumstances. I’ll just take them myself. * Indeed. We look at the cultivation level of our children when they’re about fifteen years old, it’s the most important age in our tribe. And then we start giving them suitable potions. No matter how you grew up, in what conditions, poor or wealthy, all the children are raised and can change their body, blood, will, and soul. We have so many potions here for everything; the blood, the bones, the soul, anything. We have powders, pills, liquids. We also have many seeds. Some people can become giants, many people choose this. From the age of fifteen, people are raised by the clan in every aspect! * Lin Feng, you’re strong. * He’s weak and lost, and now you got involved, how ridiculous! * I perfectly understand that. Back then, Ling Tian and Ying Cheng were considered incredible geniuses. Ling Tian was in Champion University, Ying Cheng is in the Celestial Godly University. They fought, Ling Tian’s gigantic elephant strength was terrifying and he defeated Ying Cheng. However, after that, Ling Tian was friendly to him and they became friends. But during the Competition of the Four Universities, Ling Tian was suddenly injured and couldn’t recover, he was killed. If you told me that Ying Cheng defeated Ling Tian in the framework of a normal battle, I wouldn’t believe it. Besides, Ling Tian thought of him as a friend, even during the competition, he would have never hurt him. But in the end, Ling Tian died… Ying Cheng definitely did something tricky! * Little boy, we’re like uncles for you, you should be happy! Trivia * Tiantai's incredulous physical strength enabled him to take one of Ji Chang's punches head-on. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Medicine Clan Category:Champion University Category:Champion University Entrance Exam Category:Tiantai Category:Tiantai versus the Moon Group Category:Competition for the Deployment Mines Category:Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds